Odira Potter
“Mr. Potter,” Odira continued, more sure of herself, “I am quite fortunate to count you among my friends—you have, in our brief acquaintance, been immeasurably kind to me, and I should be quite bereft to lose you.” The pit in her stomach deepened as she realized that his strange admission had, effectively, caused just that to happen anyways. “You are now, I fear, too kind to me—I am fond of you, dreadfully so, but I could not do you the disservice of accepting your offer without first being quite in love with you.” ''— How Not To Propose Biography Odira was born the first of twins to Augustus and Aurelia Browne, the former born and raised middle class and the latter having worked her way up from lower. They were a well off family, with Augustus owning a successful shoe shop (unimaginatively called Browne Shoes). Pre-Hogwarts In her early years, Odira chose the company of her twin, father, and younger sister Loretta over that of her mother and sisters, preferring early on books to dresses and learning to socializing. She also took great interest in her father's business, and was keen to learn all she could about the manegerial side of it. Two siblings would follow the arrival of the twins, both female: Loretta and Pruedence. Hogwarts Odira was sorted into Ravenclaw, a fact that surprised no one, and Gideon joined her. To Odira, school was the ideal: the fact that she was now ''expected to learn more than just French and piano and needlework was thrillling to her, and she eagerly threw herself into her studies. While not incredibly social, she did make a few close friends, even among the school's staff, during her time at the castle. In her fifth year, Odira was appointed Ravenclaw prefect (though this did not happen until her sixth year OOC), and her brother replaced Edmund Carrington in the same role the following year. She did her best to be understanding and a good role model, but did not hesitate to dole out punishments whern warrented. In her seventh year, Odira was also named Head GIrl. Because of this, Odira lead the procession of debutantes during the school's annual Coming Out Ball, a position that made her decidedly uncomfortable. She would, though, consider the evening to be a success, as several gentlemen elected to dance with her in spite of her ridiculous height. By the time Odira has graduated, all of her elder siblings are married. Post-Hogwarts After completing her studies, Odira persued her unsual friendship with Mr. Potter, who had been introduced to her earlier that year, and disappointed her mother by choosing to work for him as well. Unfortunately—in her opinion—Bennet read more into their relationship than she would have liked, and even proposed! It was only after a discussion with her brother that Odira realized she might actually have feelings for her employer as well, and she did accept his second proposal. The two married in a modest''ish'' ceremony on February 29th, 1884. Personality A Ravenclaw, Odira's most obvious attribute is her academic success. Excelling at school—particularly in charms—there were few jobs that Odira could not have done if she set her mind to them, but she chose a simple shop job, as it best aligned with her interests and her sex. Odira is a clever girl, she knows it, and she's particularly offended when others try to suggest otherwise. This doesn't extend solely to book-learning; the witch has a solid, generally practical head on her shoulders and is well acquainted with her own mind. Good at finding ways to solve problems, both in and out of academia, she is adept at conversing (well, debating) with intellectuals and good to have around in a pinch. She'll never be a gambler. Before even considering a potential risk, Odira is the sort to weigh all the pros and cons—complete with tangible lists—and generally opts to avoid it. Though not avoidant of new things, if she judges something to be too unsafe, she's unlikely to give it a go. Such hesitation often makes her the stick-in-the-mud of a given social group, but her firm belief in "better safe than sorry" makes this reputation unlikely to change any time soon. Her innate patience for even the most blatantly stupid makes interacting with those around her fairly easy for Odira, an attitude with little temper to balance it. Her accepting and forgiving nature makes her quite easy to take advantage of and is typically taken as naivety, but in reality, she simply doesn't like to make a fuss about things. Though her large size would, to many, suggest otherwise, clumsiness has never been something to plague Odira. An excellent dancer, she is surefooted on every terrain she has come across in her years (in fairness, though, she has little experience on anything particularly taxing) and always maintains proper posture when in the company of others. Being otherwise practical, Odira's weak spot is for romance, spurred on by her fascination with the works of the muggle author Jane Austen. The result leaves her, with unrealistic ideas of love and marriage being a guiding factor in how she plans to live her life. From a young age she declared she wouldn't marry unless deeply and passionately in love, a notion which persists within her to this day; had Mr. Potter not persued her as he did, it is very likely she would have happily lived life as a spinster. Notable Relationships Bennet Potter Ship name: Sparkle. Initially introduced by Violet Ollivander after Mr. Potter took notice of Odira at a book shop. Though he was interested early on, Odira kept him firmly friend-zoned even after his first proposal. It was only during his second proposal that she realized she did wish to marry him. Gideon Browne Odira's twin. When they say twins share close bonds, they're not kidding when it comes to the Brownes though not as close as Lannisters. Never as close as Lannisters. Despite their different genders, Odira has always considered Gideon her closest friend and confidente; the few minutes head start in life she was given and his general awkwardness also make her take on something of a motehrly role where he is concerned. Violet Ollivander Naturally, Odira would befriend anyone who controlled the books—and as the school librarian, Violet fell into this category quite neatly. It was a bonus when she became the Charms (Odira's favourite subject) professor, and now she also holds credit for introducing Odira to Bennet. Category:Characters